leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noxus Reformance Movement
The Reformists The Noxian reformist movement is a side plot that has developed over the course of the Factions' arcs. It is represented and lead by Riven, who seeks to restore the "true" Noxus. Their version of the true Noxus is based on Noxus' past and would create a Noxus that values honor, freedom, and strength. It is opposed to the "industrialized" Noxus that is lead by Swain and partially symbolized by Singed. This version of Noxus emphasizes victory at all costs, including the slaying of its own soldiers and people if it leads to furthering Noxus' goals. Mirrorwater In the Mirrorwater Dispute both Singed and Riven offered to aid Noxus. In exchange for his help, Singed asked that one-third of the Mirrorwater would be given to him, should Noxus emerge victorious in the dispute. He would give them a concoction he would have brewed up with part of the Mirrorwater as well to compensate. Riven's condition for her aid would be that none of the Mirrorwater would be given to singed, but go to a true Noxian for studying, so that it would not be used to create a chemical weapon. Noxus ultimately chose Riven's offer over Singed's. This prevented further expansion of the industrialized Noxus' tactics of victory at all costs, and seemed to bode well for the Reformists. Shon-Xan In the aftermath of the Discord arc, much of Noxus' land was tainted by the Void's power and became inhospitable. Many of the Noxian refugees from that tainted land sought shelter on the Ionian island of Shon-Xan. Fearing another military invasion by Noxus, the Ionians fought to drive them off of their land. This escalated to full out war, involving Ionia's forces, Noxus' armies, and the refugees. Riven fought to defend the Noxian refugees and served Noxus in the dispute. Eventually the league intervened and ordered all hostilities end by a set date. Any land controlled by either side at the time of that deadline would be given to the side holding it. Ionia offered the refugees living in the colony generous terms of surrender, but Swain ordered Riven to turn down their terms and defend the colony to the last man. Riven grudgingly obeyed her orders and fought against the Ionian assault despite being heavily outnumbered. Swain ordered an airstrike from Zaunite war zeppelins that were loading with toxic chemical weapons made by Singed onto the battlefield. The bombing killed the Ionian attackers, but also did extensive damage to the colony and the refugees. The chemical weapons allowed Noxus to hold the colony long enough for the League's deadline, thereby granting Noxus ownership of the colony, but killed many Noxians and made the land incapable of sustaining life. Having witnessed the extent of destruction Swain was willing to use against his own people, Riven swore that the current, industrial Noxus must fall and she must oppose it. Hextech Revolution During the Hextech Revolution, Piltover offered Riven and many of the refugees from Shon-Xan, now know as the "Lost Legion," a new home in their city. The scientists of Piltover helped cure them of disease brought about by the Void magic and chemical weapons of Singed. Meanwhile, a rebellion stirred inside of Noxus. While not technically a part of the Reformist Movement, it is often associated to it. Large parts of Noxus' population grew angry with Swain and the current regime that allowed its land to be tainted by the Discord, and lead it to a humiliating defeat when it deployed Noxus' legions to Shon-Xan. The angry citizens created a full on rebellion and took to the streets to forcefully overthrow Swain's reign. Darius and the remaining Noxian legions held them back until reinforcements arrived from Zaun, in the form of the newly created HexKorps. They quickly put down the rebellion once the HexKorps arrived, slaying many Noxian citizens in the process. Riven and the Lost Legion did not participate in the rebellion, but are now working on moving more of the Noxian reformists to Piltover, though many died in the rebellion. They seek to one day overthrow the industrial Noxus, but for now are forced to wait as they gather their strength. Piltover has elected to openly help the reformists if they choose to rebel against Noxus. Category:Side Plots